


My Honor As a Marauder

by Araesson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mastermind Remus Lupin, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araesson/pseuds/Araesson
Summary: Sirius's boredom without fail always leads to interesting events. This time it may or may not have been encouraged by Remus (you can prove nothing).





	

“I’m bored!” Sirius announced, flopping down into the armchair next to Remus, who was currently in the process of constructing a Charms essay. “Moony, what should we do?”

Remus set aside the quill and parchment, knowing that he would be unlikely to finish his homework when Sirius was in this sort of mood, “I don’t care. Let’s just avoid anything ridiculous that is likely to escalate, like-- well, truth or dare, for instance.”

James, who had been boredly picking at the arm of his own chair looked up with interest, “Truth or dare? What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s some silly muggle game. Someone will ask another ‘truth or dare’, and that person picks between the two. If you pick truth you have to answer any question the asker has, and not lie, of course. If you pick dare you have to complete any sort of humiliating task the other person has for you. It goes around like that for awhile, and without a doubt manages to escalate, normally resulting in some hilarious occurrences,” Remus explained as he began packing away his homework, keeping out his textbook so he could feign disinterest at need. “It’s a ridiculous game, really.”

He suppressed a smile when he took in the three eager faces. Mission accomplished.

“That sounds really fun. What do you think, James?” Sirius asked, turning to his other friend.

James frowned, “Well, I have some homework I really should get done… I have Quidditch practice tomorrow and won’t have time.”

“I agree with James,” Remus said, “Why don’t we have a peaceful night of studying? Even Marauders need a break from chaos from time to time.”

Sirius was immediately on his feet, “Moony, no! How could you even _suggest--?!_ Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, I will not let this injustice stand! A Marauder never takes a day off from the spread of chaos and mayhem! It’s like-- we just can’t do it! We must try this game. My honor as a Marauder will not let me rest until I have convinced the three of you to join!”

“Alright, alright, Padfoot.” James sighed, “I’ll join in. But when Professor McGonagall yells at me for not getting this turned in on time, I’ll tell her it was all your fault.”

“Minny will understand that what I do is for the greater good of us all.” Sirius proclaimed dramatically.

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Will she? Will she really?”

Peter laughed as Sirius slumped a little, “Probably not. But I’ll take the hit for you anyway if I may save the three of you from a life of boredom and schoolwork.”

“Sirius, you realize that we actually have to do schoolwork if we plan on actually getting jobs in the future, right?” Remus said.

“Nah, that’s boring.” Sirius whined, “Wormtail, you’re in, right?”

The boy nodded eagerly. Then again, he rarely disagreed when both Sirius and James were in agreement.

“That just leave you, Moony. Don’t let your brothers down.” Sirius said, turning to Remus and taking his hand, placing about his heart and he kneeled down before the werewolf.

Remus spoke slowly and reluctantly, “We really shouldn’t play. It’s a silly game, and I was studying…”

Sirius gave him his puppy dog eyes-- which were pretty killer, given that he literally was a dog animagus.

The game was on. When he’d left the other three in various stages of total humiliation, Remus smirked to himself, knowing another night had gone exactly according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I own nothing


End file.
